Runaway to fame Ruthie
by KattClaws44
Summary: Ruthie feels forgotten and uneeded so her and Peter runaway and become famous and at 22 the Camdons still dont know.
1. Default Chapter

Runaway  
  
Ruthie Camdon woke up it was 8:00 on Saturday and her birthday. Lately no one had even noticed her it was all about someone else but today Ruthie was turning 13. She went down to breakfast and sat down expecting pancakes covered in maple syrup. But instead Annie said "Oh Ruthie get some  
cereal and sit down with the rest of your siblings Kevin and Lucey have something they want to announce." Ruthie did as she was told. She noticed that Mary and Matt were here it must be something special for her. Lucy and  
Kevin walked down the stairs hand in hand smiling. When they got to the  
front of the table they began to talk. "As you know me and Lucy have something we would like to announce." "Yes and it's a very good something."  
"Lucy and I love eachother very much." "Were having a baby!" Ruthie was somewhat disappointed by the news. She was just a little sad they had to chose to make this known on her birthday. She knew she was being selfish though she should give them her consent and put on a cheesy smile as her sister rolled around in the attention. She also noticed all her siblings telling Lucy how great it was. Annie was almost in tears. Ruthie knew she join in. But she couldn't help not. The past few months had been about Lucy and Simon and well everyone else. She couldn't remember the last hey Ruthie she had heard. And people kept forgetting to give her a ride to school. Or pick her up for riding lessons. Wich she had gotten kicked out of for her parents lack of paying the bills. Not to metion when Lucy or anyone else got an A it was like a ceremony and her nothing not even a good job. And  
Ruthie had told her mom she needed some new underwear 3 weeks ago. But  
still no underpants so she was getting terrieble wedgies. Oh well she thought later it will be my turn there probably just going to surprise me.  
  
Later  
  
"Ruthie sit down for dinner." This was it she thought my special birthday meal. "In honor of Lucy and Kevins wonderful news we have made a special dinner and we just thank god that they are so fortunate amen." Ruthie was stunned she looked at her mashed potatoes and let a single tear escape not that anybody noticed. "Guys don't any of you have something to say to me?"  
Ruthie questioned. "No why would we?" Matt asked. "Don't you guys remember?" Ruthie asked. "Ruthie stop being so selfish this is Kevin and my special night so think about someone else for once." Lucy said. With that  
she ran upstairs to her room crying. Ruthie had received 2 phone calls  
though that night one from Ben and one from Robbie telling her happy birthday and her gifts should arrive the next day in the mail. Ruthie was happy but all she wanted was for her family to have had at least said happy birthday to her. But no if they didn't need her then she didn't need them. She packed some things and quietly climbed out her windows. She did leave a  
note from her family saying a few things.  
  
Dear famil,  
  
Tonight I realized I am not needed here. I love you all but things are better this way. Lucy and Kevin congrads on the baby. Don't look for me I  
will be safe.  
Love you all,  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie climbed in through Peters room to see he was awake watching  
television. "Peter" "Ruthie what are you doing here? Oh and happy birthday." "Pack your bags were running away." "But Why?" "We arnt needed here." "Ruthie I don't know If I want to go." "If you love me you will go."  
"Fine."  
  
The next morning Annie found the note. "Oh my god! Everyone come here now. When everyone arrived Annie showed them the note. They all burst into tears  
and felt very guilty.  
  
9 years later  
  
Ruthie or as she was now known as Lilly Cooper woke up in the arms of her  
fiancée Peter or now Kevin Firestone. When they had run away they put themselves up for adoption. Fairly quickly they got adopted. Ruthie by Mrs. Rose Cooper and Mr. Jack Cooper. Peter by Mrs. Chloe Firestone and Mr. Jake Firestone. They both lived in L.A. and loved the two to death. At 16 Ruthie and Peter started acting jobs. Now Ruthie was so famous she was all over magazines and everyone icon. She stared in 1 tv show the favorite of the country Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Buffy. She also did tons of movies. And  
she was a famous singer known as Snookie. She had bleached her hear a beautiful golden blond that looked real. It was long too. With little curls at the bottom. She was short and petite with an amazing figure and body. She had a light tan and her eyes had naturally turned to hazel. Peter had  
his hair spiked with a lot more brown in it. He had a hot six pack. Was tall with lovely blue eyes. He was so popular and hot like Ruthie. He had a tv show many movies and sang except was known as himself. Him and Ruthie had a mansion in Beverly Hills and England. Ruthie also did some modeling and fashion. They made tons of money had some animals and gave to charity  
and loved eachother very much. But one problem in there happy life they were going to confront Eric Camdon soon for he was the one they wanted to  
marry them. 


	2. Old faces and new faces

Ok you will need some background info. First of all Lucy and Kevin are married and have 3 kids. There kids are Kitty Faith Kinkirk who is 8. Ryan Lucas Kinkirk who is 6. And Courtney Hope Kinkirk who is 3. Kitty has dark dirty blond long hair, beautiful green eyes, shes very petite and short to. She was named Kitty for while Lucy was giving labor a kitty jumped on her. Plus Kitties eyes look sort of like cats eyes. Ryan has blond hair, blue eyes, average height. Courtney is adorable she has little blond curls, blue green eyes, and short. Okay Simon and Ceceilia are married and are going to have a baby.  
  
Matt and Sarah have 2 kids. Crystal Nichole Camdon who is 11. She has chocolate hair with little curls at the bottom. She has pretty dough eyes. She is petite with a perfect nose. Crystal has a bit of an attitude but is amazing at art and writing but she also is a great ice skater and loves to compete. They have a son named Thomas (Tommy) Sean Camdon whos eight. He is involved in almost every sport. He has short spiky brown hair, brown eyes,  
average height.  
  
Mary and Robbie got married and have 4 kids. They have a 13 year old ( Mary was secretly pregnant.) Her name is Trixie Lane Palmer. She has long brown hair with blond highlights and blue green eyes she is petite. She speeks her mind and is bright. She tried basketball and hated it. So she is now a great soccer player and dancer. She also has a boyfriend named Kyle. They have a ten year old son name Cody. He has dark dark dirty blond spiked hair and brown eyes. He is tall for his age. He is a great basketball player and isn't the smartest crayon in the box. They  
have a 9 year old daughter named Pixi. She didn't look so much like her parents. She had long red hair with a few golden strands. She had lovely  
green eyes. She also looked like a porceline doll with her pale complection. She was their little gymnast. She was smart and not to mention a smart ass. They also had a seven year old son named Blain. He very dark  
hair and eyes to match. He was average height and starred on his little  
league team.  
  
Eric was still the minister at the church. Lucy had changed her career she became interior designer instead. Kevin was now you could say the sheriff.  
Matt and Sarah were both doctors. Robbie and Mary were shockingly now lawyers. Simon was a cop he had followed in Kevins footsteps. Ceceilia was  
a clothes designer. Sam and David were 15 and still in high school both  
playing basketball. They were also dating twin blonds Ella and Bella.  
  
All of them were living now in Glenoak.  
  
Sorry just thought you should know that info.  
  
Ruthie has just finished a long day of filming for Buffy the vampire  
slayer. They were starting to film the first episodes of season five so they could air in September. By the way it was August. She had got a bruise from a fighting scene and wasn't in the best of moods. At the same moment  
Peter walked through the door looking equally tired from a long day of  
work. " Hey baby." P said  
  
"Hey honey." R said  
They shared a quick kiss.  
  
P: So were going to Glenoak tomorrow right?  
  
R: Only if we have to.  
  
P: Come on sweets if you get butterflies in your stomach it will be okay  
because they wont recognize you as Ruthie Camdon but as Lilly Cooper.  
  
R: I know that but lets say we get to talking and we tell them we want him  
to marry us and he is like sure who are your parents and I blab out something stupid like you. And there liked all shocked I think Im a crazy person. Or they get all pissed off at me for running away. Oh God I cant do  
this. AHH!!  
  
Ruthie was obviously starting to hypervenalate in fear.  
  
P: Honey calm down none of that will happen I promise. We wont tell them  
who we are unless you want them to know.  
  
R: Really?  
  
P: Really.  
  
R: I love you  
  
P: I love you to.  
They kiss passionately for a long time and fall back on bed.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Its Sunday morning and their entering Glenoak church.  
  
Ruthies Pov  
  
Me and Peter took seets about two rows behind my family. Im wearing My nice lavender dress with spaghetti straps and my hair is down and straightened I have little makeup on. As I look around I feel like Im at home but I still want to cry. I see my father approach podium to give a sermon. He is going bald and his hair is all grey and he has wrinkles. That makes me want to cry even more because it hurts to see this guy whos my father who I haven't seen in 9 years. I look around and see my mother she has wrinkle to and she has obviously stopped dying her hair cause it has loads of grey in it. I see all my siblings ( I have an aisle seat. ) They look happy but older.  
Lucy has gained some weight. I see many people with them who have much  
resemblance to them except one has red hair. And I see Simon and he is  
rubbing Ceceilias stomach wich is one big bulge. Looks like they have a turkey in the oven. All of this is so overwhelming. I cant believe I missed all of this happen. I knew when I left them I would miss out on a lot but  
not this much. This hurts this is to much to take.  
  
Peters Pov  
  
I know this is hard on Ruthie. I can see she is trying to stay strong but as the tears form in her eyes I cant stand it. She lets a single tear drop and I want to kiss it off her silky cheek and let the salty wetness fill my  
taste buds. I look at her family and I see why she is so damn down I  
wouldn't want to miss that much of my families life either. I can see though in her families eyes and I see joy but behind all that joy I see a tint of sadness. I look around the church and see something that makes my stomach do flips. My mother her hair is graying not bad though. But she is with another man. And as I watch my mother I see her lean down and kiss a little blond girl around 7 years old on the head. And I can feel the tears  
well up in my eyes this is to much.  
  
After church Normal Pov  
  
Everyone was walking out of church to shake Reverand Camdons sermon and  
compliment him on his great sermon. Finally its Ruthie and Peters turn. Ruthie shakes his hand first and smiles so brightly it looks like she has  
been declared queen of the world. Peter does second and gives a small  
smile.  
  
P: Reverand Camond Im Kevin Firestone and this is my fiancée Lilly Cooper.  
  
R C: Well we are honored to have you here at our church. You two are wow so  
talented.  
  
R: Th th thankyou  
  
P: Actually weve heard of you and well we would like you to marry us.  
  
R C: Me well I would be honored.  
  
R: Really?  
  
R C: Yes of course how about you to come over tonight for dinner and we can  
talk about it.  
  
P: That would be great what time?  
  
R C: 8:00 good for you?  
  
P: Perfect we know where you live see you then.  
  
R C: Alright good bye.  
  
Peter took Ruthies hand and kissed her cheek. They were going to have to work on preparing her for this. After all he didn't want Ruthie to be to  
uncomfortable. But something told him this would be a long night.  
  
There you go a longer chapter. My next one will be better. Sorry about all  
the info in the beginning but hey I just wanted you to have the facts.  
Please review. 


	3. Preparations

Preparations  
Disclaimer: Okay I forgot to do these in the first two chappys. Note I  
don't own 7th heaven or anything to do with it I am simply writing this  
story for the heck of it. Note: Hey I am very sorry that's it's taken basically forever to update. I got some shitty grades on midterms causing teachers to give me lectures and detentions etc. For no good reason okay so maybe the reasons were ok. Not the point. Anyhow sorry bout not updating. Thank you all for kicking my ass  
to get me to write this.  
  
*PREPARATIONS*  
  
*At the Camdon house*  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
Everyone in the whole family minus Ruthie and Peter are gathered in the  
living room.  
Annie and Eric are giving instructions for the dinner. Annie-"Alright everyone must be on there best behavior tonight any wise ass cracks I mean  
any smart mouth comments and your sleeping no living in the doghouse literally." All the kids looked like they had seen ghosts. Mary-"She's just kidding, (all kids look relieved) you wouldn't have a doghouse." Kids all  
go pale. Lucy than stands up holding a bunch of papers in her hands.  
  
Lucy-"Being that I've actually said hi to a woman who knows a guy who knows  
a gal who knows a dude who knows someone who knows someone who knows a Siamese twin who know knows a midget who knows someone who's actually said hi to Madonna I have the most experience with famous people. Therefore I  
think I should be in charge of this whole shindig. Capeesh?  
  
Eric-"But I actually met Lilly Cooper and Kevin Firestone up close and  
personal so..  
  
Lucy-"Oh dad please you don't make me laugh you couldn't take care of this like I can. Ok so as I was saying. All the girls will wear the lovely pink dresses me and Cecilia designed. All the boys will wear purple suits and ties with purple top hats. The woman will wear the rainbow silk dresses I  
designed with little help. All the men will wear the magenta suites and  
bowties. For dinner we will have an elaborate dinner with escargot and spinach with mashed potatoes and liver worst. As for entertainment I have prepared a song that I think is marvelous I composed it myself. I will sing  
it for everyone. Now it doesn't matter wear we sit as long as I am in  
between Kevin and Lilly. And I mean Kevin Firestone. Any questions?  
  
Sarah-"Lucy no offense I am sure the pink dresses and magenta suites are  
lovely but I think we should just let the kids wear something that they  
already have. Same to us.  
  
Annie-"And I think I will cook something else for dinner maybe steak.  
  
Cecelia-"And maybe we should just turn on the radio.  
  
Lucy-"Fine but Kitty, Ryan, Courtney you are still wearing what I prepared. And I am still singing. And I would like you all to know you are making a  
huge mistake.  
  
Simon-"Fuck guys we only have 3 hours left.  
  
Matt-"Damn everyone get dressed except mom you start cooking then we will  
find some music and decorations and meet back here.  
  
Everyone then hurriedly ran off to get ready.  
  
The Kinkirk kids  
  
Kitty almost puked when she saw all the pink ruffles on the pink gown. Refusing to wear it she got out her sharp scissors and cut and cut until it  
was left a pink silk gown. She laughed when she saw Courtney in the oversized gown. Her baby sister looked like she was drowning in pink bows. She then cut her sisters gown so the little tot looked like she was a doll  
ready to go t o a party. Ryan walked in, in a tee shirt and jeans.  
  
Ryan: I think moms gone insane.  
  
Courtney: What's insane?  
  
Kitty: Crazy  
  
Courtney: But mommy always is like this.  
  
Ryan: She does have a point.  
  
Kitty: Come on she is our mother. lets hope our friends never meet her.  
  
Palmors place  
  
Trixie has just died her hair to make it be purple and blue.  
Cody walks in eyes going wide when he sees his sister.  
  
Cody: Moms going to kill you.  
  
Trixie: So I don't care.  
  
Cody: You will when you can't see Kyle.  
  
Trixie: Piff wouldn't be the first time. Plus I can sneak out.  
  
Pixie walks in.  
  
Pixie: Sweet hair sis.  
Trixie: Someone agrees with me.  
  
Cody: I still think moms gonna freak.  
  
Pixie: Moms got pms who wouldn't be pissed all the time with a stick up  
there ass?  
  
Blaine walks in.  
  
Blaine: She has a point.  
  
Cody: Are you all idiots.  
  
Pixie: No you're just an old man to fart when you ain't on the crapper. Come on Cody who gives a shit her and dad are busy at the moment anyhow.  
  
Blaine: With what?  
  
Pixie: They are taking a little break from finding entertainment. Unless  
you consider humping each other like there's no tomorrow finding  
entertainment.  
  
Trixie: Maybe there doing a porno skit.  
  
Cody: I am the only normal one in this family.  
  
At Matt and Sarah's  
  
Crystal is combing her hair when Tommy walks in.  
  
Crystal: What do you want?  
  
Tommy: Some of your perfume I stink.  
  
Crystal: Guys wear cologne not perfume.  
  
Tommy: I don't give a rat's ass I want to smell good so hand it over.  
  
Crystal: Were not aloud to sear. I'm telling.  
  
Tommy: No don't it was an accident.  
  
Crystal: I don't care.  
  
Tommy: How about if I don't borrow your perfume.  
  
Crystal: Will you paint my toenails?  
  
Tommy: No please not the toenails.  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna tell.  
  
Tommy: Fine I will do it.  
  
She takes off her socks. The moment Tommy smells them though he passes out  
from the stink.  
  
Crystal: Not again.  
  
Meanwhile everyone else in the family is getting prepared normally  
including Ruthie and Peter.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Okay that was chapter 3. I thought I would hold up the drama a little  
longer. I know the Camdons were out of character and there wasn't much  
drama. Don't fret though next chapter I going to have drama and the characters will be themselves again. I made them act like this because they  
were worried and in a rush. Next chapter you will see the true Camdons  
again. Plus I thought you should get to know the kids a bit.  
  
Sneak Peek- Lucy's song will be in next chapter along with much more. 


End file.
